


It Started with a Bottle of Wine

by dancingelf88



Series: Derek Rare Pair Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Derek is never the one to order the pizza. And a reason Braeden is the one that orders at the drive-thru. And talks to their landlord about what needs fixing. There's a reason. The reason being he's not great with people and he panics a lot. She knows this. So this--this is her fault. </p>
<p>(Or the one where Derek accidentally invites a third person on his date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Bottle of Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> For Derek Rarepair Week, Day 6: Favorite Polyamorous Relationship.  
> This was inspired by Carrie from a tweet she posted (http://today-ifuckedup.tumblr.com/post/132117374748/today-i-fucked-up-by-buying-a-bottle-of-wine). Hope you like it!

It takes Derek and Braeden a good five minutes to locate their seats in the dark theater. Thankfully, there aren't t oo many people there so there's no worry about obstructing views. When they finally locate the perfect seats: second tier, dead center he lets his girlfriend in first before walking behind her and sitting down.

"Should we give this bottle of wine a spin?" Braeden turns and whispers to him.

"I hope it's worth it."

"Twenty bucks for tickets and 30 for this bottle, it better damn sure be worth it." Braeden says.

Derek tries and fails to hold in his laughter. He loves her bluntness. She had been skeptical at first about this new theater that boasted a "more sophisticated night at the movies." So far that just meant plush seats that reclined, better menu options, and available alcohol.

"Hand me your glass." he says while opening the Cabernet.

"What...glass? You were supposed to get the glasses."

"I thought you were." 

"I had the food." Braeden points out and holds up the tray with chicken tenders and cheese fries . 

"I'll be right back."  He  re - corks the bottle and grabs his ID before heading out. 

The line at the bar is somewhat long but they have time before the movie starts--he's not a fan of previews really anyway. Unfortunately, three people ahead of him an older woman decides  that what she needs to do is chat up the bartender about drink choices. It takes longer than necessary--the bartender tending to the woman has the patience of a  Saint \-- and by the time he gets to the front of the line, the movie is going to be starting soon.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the bartender--Scott smiles brightly at him. He's cute is the first thing Derek notices: golden brown skin dotted with moles along his crooked jawline and at the corner of his eye; brown eyes both warm and inviting and thick dark hair that curl at the edges. His smile completes the package.

"Uh--hi ." Derek shakes himself out of temporary stupor, " I bought a bottle of wine earlier and I just forgot my glass. Sorry." Derek slides his receipt forward as proof.

"Oh it's no problem." Scott keeps smiling, "that happens a lot don't worry." he tries to reassure him which Derek appreciates, "I'll just need your ID."

Derek slides it to him and waits for it to be verified. Scott smiles, hands him back his ID and just before he reaches for the wine glass behind him Derek remembers to tell him, "Uh--I actually need two glasses."

Scott looks genuinely apologetic when he tells Derek, "Sorry policy says I need an ID for each person."

Oh . Derek looks down at his watch--the movie has already started. He doesn't have time to go back and get Braeden's ID and come  back a nd wait in this long,  long line again. He improvises.

He leans in close to the bartender (he smells really nice), "Ok look here's the thing. The two glasses are for me. I just--I actually just need the one but who wants to go the movies by themselves right?"

Derek tries his best to look forlorn and as lonely as possible. It works! 

"That sucks, dude I'm really sorry. I know how that feels." Scott says again and he looks really, genuinely sorry. He's one of  those bartenders whose big, brown eyes invite you to tell all your deepest secrets because you know he's actually listening, "Bad break up?"

Scott is so fucking earnest and Derek...panics. He panics hard. His brain short circuits and before he knows it he's spun an elaborate story of infidelity and heartbreak and endless loneliness.

"I'm really sorry--" Scott says and falters.

"Derek." he supplies without thinking . He wants to kick himself.

Scott actually reaches across the counter and gives Derek's hand a comforting squeeze. Had Derek really been desperately lonely, it would feel nice (it feels great, actually. Scott's hands are smooth and warm. But his guilt is making  everything hard to enjoy).

"You know, dude I get off in..." h e stops and checks his iPhone, "now actually. I'll totally watch this movie with you so you don't have to do it alone."

"Oh---uh...you don't--that's--oh.Um." Derek says coherently.

"No it's ok. I know how loneliness feels.  I've been there. You shouldn't have to go through that. I know it's scary being in someone else's company after so long but it's good for you , I promise ." Scott tells him. He's looking Derek directly in the eyes. It's intense and unnerving. 

"'K." Derek agrees.

"Ok, let me just go clock  out and I'll meet you right here ok?" Scott smiles brightly at him before turning and going in the kitchen just as another bartender comes to take his place.

Braeden is going to kill him. No,  actually this is all her fault.  There's a reason why Derek is never the one to order the pizza. And a reason Braeden is  the one that orders at the drive-thru.  And talks to their landlord about what needs fixing. There's a  reason . The reason being he's not great with people and he panics a lot. She knows this. So this--this is her fault.

He texts Braeden as quickly as his thumbs will let him before Scott comes back and he has to explain himself. Braeden sends him back a  repl y quickly--

You're an idiot. I'm drinking all the wine.

Scott comes back out a minute later. Out of his work uniform he looks the picture of a soft punk: tight black pants, some band t-shirt underneath a rolled up green flannel that accentuate his arms (his very,  very nice arms), and a backwards floral cap. He's also carrying a bottle of wine and  t w o glasses. 

"Ready?" he asks.

"Uh--yep." Derek  nod s his head.

They're lucky that the previews ran longer than usual and the movie hasn't started when they walk in. Derek walks up the stairs and stops a few rows  down from his original seats where Braeden is watching him...with the most amused, shit-eating grin he's ever seen on her. He sees that her eyes are watery and he knows she's trying her best to stop herself from cackling.

He's never,  ever  hearing the end of this. And he's also never,  ever coming back to this theater.

"Um..are you ok? Who--" Scott starts to ask and then he follows Derek's gaze to land on Braeden.  He whispers concerned, "is that the ex?"

"Oh well she's um...here's the thing--" 

It's in that moment that Braeden finally,  finally comes to his rescue. She comes down the stairs and introduces herself.

"Hey I'm Braeden. I'm the one the second glass was for."

"I--what?" Scott looks  between them appropriately (adorably) confused.

"I panicked. I'm sorry." Derek finally mumbles.

"Oh. Ok. I get it. Actually, I kind of don't. But ok. I guess I'll just..." he trails off and points behind him.

"Stay." Braeden says. 

"I don't want to intrude on your... date? This is a date right?" Scott says to them.

" Yo \---in the front. Sit down or get out!" a patron interrupts their conversation.

Braeden turns sharply, "Don't make me come over there dude." 

"We should sit. We should sit. Let's sit. Sit." Derek says quickly to  de escalate the situation.  That was no idle threat. Braeden would literally kill that guy. He  ushers Scott into the aisle and before the younger man can argue the movie starts and it's...terrible. 

But Scott--Scott is hilarious. He makes comments low enough for only the three of them to hear. He even makes Braeden snort into her wine. It's not nearly as awkward as it should be. It's only when the movie lets out and they're out in the parking lot in front of Derek's car that the silence sets in.

Braeden, once again, comes to the rescue. She pulls out a pen and takes Scott's hand to scribble two sets of numbers on his palm: hers and Derek's.

"Call us. For next time. "

" Next time?" Derek and Scott turn and ask at the same time.

Braeden chuckles amused, "Next time. Do you want there to be a next time?"

"Yes!" they do it again enthusiastically. Derek feels his ears turn pink and feels a little bit better that Scott's cheeks have gone pink as well.

"So...next time." Braeden repeats.

"Next time." Scott smiles in shy confirmation.

Next time happens two days later and it's better than the first time. Next time Braeden and Derek discover how soft Scott's lips are.

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr, come say hey: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
